Honest Trailer - Every Christopher Nolan Movie
Every Christopher Nolan Movie is the 247th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr '''and Dan Murrell. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It is the second career retrospective video produced by Screen Junkies, following Every Wes Anderson movie. It parodies the 10 films of director Christopher Nolan from his 1998 film Following ''to his 2017 film ''Dunkirk. It was published on May 29, 2018 shortly after Screen Junkies Movie Fights Live '''Extravaganza fundraising event for the charity Women in Film. The trailer was unlocked as a stretch goal reward when donations reached $25,000. The video is 7 minutes 18 seconds long. It has been viewed over 2.2 million times. '''Watch Honest Trailers - Every Christopher Nolan Movie on YouTube "A series of intricate puzzle boxes, full of non-linear story telling, in-camera technical wizardry, plot twists that range from "holy crap, that was mind-blowing" to "holy crap, that blows!", and intense percussive musical scores that will make you scream "What?! I can't hear ya!!"" '~ Honest Trailers - Every Christopher Nolan Movie'' Script You first knew him as the guy who made '[[Honest Trailer - Memento|''Memento]], ''then he was the guy who saved 'Batman, now revisit the retroactively perfect films of the Internet's god of cinema. Makes sense, 'cause only God could get ''The Dark Knight Rises' ''voted the sixty-sixth best movie ever made. 'Every Christopher Nolan Movie' Suit up very literally with Christopher Nolan, a visionary director whose actual vision is red/green color blind, which explains why so much of his work is tinted blue. Watch as he carefully constructs a series of intricate puzzle boxes, full of non-linear story telling, in-camera technical wizardry, plot twist that range from "holy crap, that was mind-blowing" to "holy crap, that blows!", and intense percussive musical scores that will make you scream "What?! I can't hear ya!!" ''(clips of every Christoper Nolan's movie's scene with heavy orchestrations by Hans Zimmer). '''This man is a genius!!! '*clears throat* Sorry. Meet a Christoper Nolan's protagonist (Young Man in ''Following, ''Leonard Shelby in 'Memento', Will Dormer in ''Insomnia, '' Bruce Wayne in 'The Dark Knight' trilogy, Robert Angler in ''The Prestige, '' Dom Cobb in 'Inception', Joseph "Coop" Cooper in 'Interstellar' and Tommy in ''Dunkirk), he's a well-dressed white dude with brushed hair, kinda like Christopher Nolan. Follow this intense stoic man who's likely some kind of thief, criminal or vigilante but who still follows a strict code, as he reckons with a tragedy in his past; whether it's the death of his wife (Leonard's wife in Memento), the death of his wife (Ra's al Ghul's wife in Batman Begins), the death of his wife (Sarah Bolden in The Prestige), the death of his wife (Lois Cooper in Interstellar), the death of his wife (Mal Cobb in Inception), or when Nolan wants to shake things up, the death of his girlfriend (Rachel Dawes in Batman Begins). That's a lot of dead wives, what could this all mean? (Gayle King ''(on interview with Christopher Nolan in CBS This Morning TV show about the film Interstellar):'' The other fascinating thing about you is that you work with your lovely wife Emma..) (whispers) ''Run.... Experience ten masterfully crafted films that are cold and remote as the icy tundras they feature; where human emotions aren't so much felt as reasoned about, and where time is just a toy to be played with, whether the story is told out of order, backwards or forwards simultaneously, throughout an interlocking series of flashbacks, in three separate levels of a dream where time moves at different speeds, in space where is relative, or in World War II, where time is just mashed up to make things more suspenseful. And if you think it's all complicated, I'll let Nolan break it down on a level you babies can understand (''show clips of 18 Minute Analysis by Christopher Nolan on Story & Construction of Memento on Youtube): Christopher Nolan: 'That's basically the end of the movie, this stuff is the black and white stuff, and this is running backwards, and what we do is cut between the two. Scene there, scene there, scene there, scene there. You have different flashbacks to a different timeline. Some of which is color, some of which is black and white. The end of the film being sort of there-ish. Those are the ones that relate to a parallel story. See? Couldn't that simpler. So if you love cinema, and enjoy being wow-ed by a true auteur, cheer for a man who is rightfully considered one of the greatest modern directors whose sharp cinematic eye, incredibly talented pool of actors, and obsessive dedication to the craft of filmmaking, have given birth to a rabid fan following that will ignore all the nice things we just said and focus on the joke-y nitpicks which will be taken one hundred percent seriously. You know, I hate comedians; he's one of the best filmmakers working today, OK? Is that not enough? Starring Woman Who Are Secretly Evil (Lucy Russell as The Blonde in ''Following, ''Carrie-Ann Moss as Natalie in ''Memento, Hilary Swank as Ellie Burr in Insomnia ''and Marion Cotilard as Mal Cobb in ''Inception), Christian Bale in a Miserable Prison, Tan Suits, Snowy Lairs, Rich Guys Buy Things, Clunky Exposition, The Mask, Yelling!, Drowning, Killer Trains and A Very Emotional Michael Caine (as Alfred Pennyworth in The Dark Knight ''trilogy, John Cutter in ''The Prestige and Professor Brand in Interstellar). for Every Christopher Nolan Movie. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] ''Every Christopher Nolan Movie'' Okay, I'm sure you all know about the first letters in the character's name in Inception ''is spelled D.R.E.A.M.S. ('D'om, '''R'obert, 'E'ames, 'A'rthur, 'M'al and 'S'aito), but did you know that all the astronauts' initials in Interstellar ''spelled out B.R.C.M.D., which can be only be a reference to the TV show ''Doc, where 'B'illy 'R'ay 'C'yrus plays as '''MD, and whose the character's name was C'lint '''C'assidy. C.C.! That has to be a reference to 'C'harlie 'C'haplin, who was a good friends with *gasps* Edith Piaf, the singer of the song in Inception ''that's the cue for everybody to wake up! It's all makes perfect sense! We're in a dream, man! No one's trying to wake us up! Hurry! Before it's too late! The top just keeps spinning! I have to wake up! I have to~ (''narration abruptly ends). Trivia * This Honest Trailer was produced as part of the '''Movie Fights Live Extravaganza benefiting Women in Film. Screen Junkies ran the charity fundraiser after multiple allegations of sexual harassment were made against their former colleague Andy Signore. The Screen Junkies community donated far more than the team expected, necessitating the creation of multiple stretch goals, including this Honest Trailer. * The Honest Trailers writing team '''joked that they would be targeted by Chris Nolan fanboys if they trashed his movies. However, the video was surprisingly positive towards Christopher Nolan's films, especially in comparison to Honest Trailers about his individual films such as ''Interstellar. * Honest Trailers have produced two other career retrospective Honest Trailers: 'Every Wes Anderson Movie and Every Tim Burton Movie. * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other Christopher Nolan films including Batman Begins,''' The Dark Knight,' The Dark Knight Rises',' Inception',' Interstellar 'and 'Memento'. See list of Honest Trailers for more. '''Watch the full commentary on YouTube Reception ''Honest Trailers - Every Christopher Nolan Movie ''has a 97.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Comicbook.com praised the Honest Trailer for making several "sharp insights" regarding the similarity of all Nolan's protagonists and use of recurring motifs including tan suits, snowy lairs, rich guys buying things and evil female characters. CBR.com also found the Honest trailer notable for highlighting the many parallels in Nolan's films. The site labelled the Honest Trailer a "roasting... made with love" and noted the "jokes are made in good spirits." Geek Tyrant said the Honest Trailer offered "interesting insights" and "amusing observations," while agreeing with Screen Junkies that "Nolan is one of the best filmmakers making movies in Hollywood today." The Playlist described the Honest Trailer as "yet another quality entry in the Honest Trailer library." In the same article, The Playlist acknowledged that although Nolan is "one of the best in the business," he has been practically deified by the internet. As such, they found this Honest Trailer satisfying because "it’s nice to see even the great filmmakers get brought down a peg or two occasionally." Cinemablend echoed this sentiment, stating that the Honest Trailer "brilliantly points out how Christopher Nolan is the internet's god of cinema, a man beyond reproach whose work is elevated perhaps past its own merits." Cinemablend also appreciated Screen Junkies self-aware humor, such as the prediction that fans of Nolan's work will ignore everything positive the Honest Trailer had to say. Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Max Dionne Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Dan Murrell Supervising Producer: Warren Tessler Production Coordinator: Tina Choi Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker Post-Production Supervisor: Gracie Hartmann Post-Production Coordinator: Carolyn Croce Assistant Editor: Emin Bassavand External links * 'Honest Trailer for Every Christopher Nolan Movie '- Comicbook.com article * 'Honest Trailers Takes On Every Christopher Nolan Movie '- CBR.com article * 'The Latest Honest Trailers Episode Takes on Every Christopher Nolan Movie '- Geek Tyrant article * 'Honest Trailer For ‘Every Christopher Nolan Movie’ Shows That Even The Best Are Far From Perfect '- The Playlist article * 'New Honest Trailer Takes On All Of Christopher Nolan’s Movies '- Cinemablend article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Christopher Nolan Category:Career retrospective Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Drama Category:Superheroes Category:Historical Category:Science-fiction Category:Thriller Category:Season 11 Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Category:Disney